This new variety of chrysanthemum originated as a seedling of unknown parentage grown at my breeding facilities at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, the new plant having been discovered by me among a field of seedlings of random pollinated plants cultivated by me with the object of finding new plants suitable for the commercial market. This new plant was selected by me for propagation and test because of its apparent ability to withstand cool flowering temperatures without bronzing and its attractive clear yellow color and form. Asexual propagation of this plant was done by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, by means of cuttings from the original plant and subsequent propagation, by vegetative cuttings, through successive generations has shown the novel characteristics of this new variety to hold true from generation to generation and to be firmly fixed.